A House of Monsters
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Annabel Sevres is only 17 years old and has no choice but to go with her psychopathic father as he becomes another of Joe Carroll's followers. Will she find away from this horror filled house where danger lurks around each corner, or will Anna find herself becoming just like them? Includes Joe Carroll, Jacob, Roderick, and my OCs.


The countless hours driving away from our old lives, filled with so much blood it nearly blinded me, did not prepare me for the new one we were slipping into. It felt like I was outsider getting a glimpse into this brutal lifestyle, where ending your problems or feeding your appetite with blood was more than okay it was a must. While my father seemed to fit like a glove into the ravenous pack. All of the planning, down to the last detail still didn't make that nagging feeling of dread subside as I stared at the place (like something out of a horror movie) that would be our new home.

"This is it, Cat, our new home. Isn't it amazing, sweetheart?"

Instead of staying in the safety of our car, the place I had started calling home after my old one was ripped away. I was forced to play along with my father's delusion. I made sure to agree with him despite my hesitations about entering this place that was straight out of a gothic novel, and I had a bad suspicion that we were on the wrong side. I was having a hard time adjusting to everything, including my father and his growing collection of knifes (that he sliced up mother with), it felt like I wasn't really here on this crazy journey with this man I was meant to love but I doubt that I did.

"I need you to be a well behaved girl, Annabel, this is a new start for the both of us and I do not want it to be ruined. Do you understand?"

I was able to push away that deep down desire to disobey, create social anarchy like all of the people behind these magical doors live off of, and fall in to line like the obedient daughter he had conditioned me into. I was dressed up like a doll, every morning putting on the clothes that had picked out just for me (with a secret memento from my mother tucked away against my heart), for his enjoyment. I tried not to shutter as he grabbed ahold of my blond curls, once a brilliant shade of crimson now a bitter black but he had stripped it away because it had reminded him too much of mother (and her blood).

"Yes, Papa."

My voice sounded slightly off because it had been so long since I let it free (afraid a scream would come slipping out) not wanting to give my father any comfort after everything he had done to us. He lead me inside and I took in the sight of this house that seemed to consume you the moment you entered, wondering if it would ever feel anything like a home (as if I even had a right to use such a nice word). In a few seconds I was surrounded by dozens of new faces, each one a mystery (and some chilling), but I would welcome millions of them if my father's face could be stripped away from my mind. Out of all them I only knew two, and from the corner of my eye I saw who I assumed to be Roderick (the one my father had made me swear to stay clear of) eyeing my father like he was wounded animal that needed to be put down. I stood behind my father, focusing my eyes on his back (while silently wondering if that was the shirt he wore to stab my mother to death), only looking at another stranger to my left who was getting ready to take my bags.

"Bill, I'm so glad you could make it. You're an essential part to our next move, and it means so much to me that you've given up everything to do this."

It was like Joe Carroll, one of the many monsters I had to pretend was normal instead of terrifying, used those honey laced words to put my father and the rest of them in a trance. It was understandable why my father was going along with everything that he said, and the fact that he was giving sanctuary from the horrors of his past that were quickly gaining on him. I could feel everyone eyes moving away from my father and focusing on the pitiful creature hiding behind him (waiting for her orders) and all I could do was lock my eyes on the ground hoping that they would just grow bored and go on with their evil plans.

"And who is this little wallflower?"

I was expecting the voice to belong to Roderick, his chilling gaze had been studying me the moment he had figured out my father (which didn't take very long), but instead it belonged to Joe. It was clear that he was waiting for me fall into his trap of endearing looks and honey words but after so many years with a perfect liar it was easy to avoid. For this moment I let myself be defiant to this stranger in my life, not following on my knees like my father, and from the look my father was giving me I would be punished for my silence later.

"My daughter's name is Annabel. I'm sorry about her; she gets her attitude from her mother."

I fought the urge to smirk at the horridness of his excuse, knowing that the "attitude" he was talking about was nonexistent because of his fists. The only time she dared to stand up to him, saying every risky word for my benefit instead of her own, it had ended with the sharp point of a blade. I felt the jab of his finger into my rips, sending me a warning that would most likely turn into reality later tonight, and like the trained monkey I am I obeyed. I reached my hand out, trying so hard to ignore the bad vibes in this jam packed room, and tried painfully hard to give what I hoped was a smile.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Carroll."

I quickly took my hand back glad to be finished with my forced human interaction, however when I saw Roderick zoning in on me I nearly lost my nerve all together. He grabbed my hand before I could muster up the courage to say one word, and aimed that chilling grin at me. It felt like he was reading my flaws and throwing me into the ditch with the rest of the ordinary people that fluttered around his superior head. As his grip tightened it seemed that if he really wanted to swat me away no one in the world would stand up and object, not even my father. I had a feeling that he'd offer me up to Carroll or any of his brand new family members like the virgin sacrifice without flinching.

"No need to push yourself for me, little lady. I'm Roderick, pleasure to meet you."

I pulled my hand away afraid that if I let it sit any longer I would never get it back, stuffing them into my pockets hoping no one else felt like being formal. I felt my father's eyes burning into the back of my neck, a sensation that I've learned to bear over the years of control, but I kept my words to myself not trusting myself. I went back to my silent self, knowing from experience that my tongue would only bring me misery and punishment, but I made sure to keep my head high. I caught Roderick's cold stare again, and smug smile that seemed to tell me just how worthless I truly was, this time I stared him straight on. It must have done something because that smirk of his snagged but when he tried to study me even more I turned my attention to the next homicidal stranger walking in.

"Ah, Jacob, would you please show Annabel to her room? I have some important things to discuss with her father."

It was clear that my father was disappointed that I would have my own room that was far away from the leash that he had wrapped around my neck since day one. I tried to push away the smile that wanted to break out at the promise of having a place to myself for the first time in months but all I could do was try my best to hide it from my father. I focused my attention on Jacob, who was busy smiling right back at me thinking my foolish grin was aimed at him, who unlike the others seemed out of place in this play of monsters.

"I'm Jacob, your tour guide for the evening. I'm glad you and your father could make it, I know Joe really appreciates it."

The smile he sent my way seemed just as cracked as mine, beaten down until it can never be called a true sign of happiness, and it was as if he was playing a part instead of truly believing any of this. I broke my silence with him, looking his eyes and finding something familiarly shattered, shaking his hand willingly and letting my filter finally fly off with my father out of earshot.

"I'm Annabel. And I wouldn't be against you or anyone in this house murdering my father once he's done being useful. It would save me the trouble of doing it myself, and seeing that I'm almost child size it would take a lot effect to take down that monster."


End file.
